Always a control freak
by XxInToXiCaT3dH3LloKItTyxX
Summary: OMFG NARUTO HAS JUST CAUGHT SASUKE MASTURBATING! what happens when he hears his name being moaned out! Very long lemon ONESHOT! Dont like dont read, in my opinion its the best lemon i have written yet : ENJOY! REVIEW!:


**Disclaimer:**** *sigh* I do not own Naruto, I never will, writing disclaimers depress me): **

**Anyways imp already over my depression, look at that! Review and tell all your friends because the fact that all of my stories together have about 900 hits makes me very sad)':**

I wish I had a family, yes I do. I wish my brother hadn't decided to kill them. I want them back though they would offer me no comfort, love, or encouragement. I will never stop wishing for my family, but no matter how hard I wish, I cannot change that they are dead. There are some upsides of living alone. I am in complete control all day long; I do not have to control myself at night. I can scream and cry as loud as I want and I do not have to worry about controlling my constant dreams of my blonde teammate, I can make any noise that I want when I dream, can allow myself to dream these dreams. Just a thought of these dreams cause my toes to curl in pleasure and makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

Tonight would be one of those nights. Sasuke already knew this, and looked forward to it. Naruto looked extra sexy as they trained today. It was hot outside so Naruto had shed his orange jacket and black shirt while they spared. He had looked so sexy, in fact, that Sasuke had allowed himself to be distracted by the beautiful sight and had hurt his ankle. Actually it still hurt, pretty badly too. Sasuke didn't care though; as soon as he got home he stripped himself of everything but his boxers and lay down upon the rumpled sheets of his futon. Quickly the exhausted Sasuke fell into a gentle sleep.

"_Ugh SA-sa-uke!" Naruto moaned as the naked Sweaty Sasuke ground their unclothed erections together, being anything but gentle. Sasuke looked down upon the beautiful god like boy beneath him with lust filled eyes and kissed him upon the lips. Sasuke nibbled on the blonde's bottom lip asking permission for entrance. Of course the blonde immediately complied with the request. As their tongues rubbed and played together Naruto craftily snuck his hand into Sasuke's boxers and began to rub and tug. Sasuke moaned beautifully into the heated kiss. Suddenly Sasuke began to feel a violent tapping on his shoulder…_

'Sasuke…SASUKEEEE! SASUKE WAKE THE FUCK UP!' screamed Naruto. Naruto had come to visit Sasuke at the Uchiha compound to see if his ankle was feeling any better and he even brought him so Raman! Sasuke had been making weird noises in his sleep. To Naruto it had sounded like a nightmare, so what would a friend do when they saw a friend having a nightmare? Duhhhhh they would wake said person up. So Naruto began to gingerly shake Sasuke's form to wake him at first. When he didn't wake Naruto shook him harder. This time he did wake him. Sasuke screamed, and looked down below his waist band, Naruto followed Sasuke's embarrassed gaze to his 'little problem' that by the way was anything but little. Naruto's stared and began to blush. "I'm uh I'm so so so sorry Sasuke uh I won't tell anyone I promise" but Naruto's actions did not match his words. Hungrily he licked his lips and his mouth began to water. Sasuke's cheeks changed color as he hoped that Naruto hadn't notice. Inside though, he knew he had. "Sasuke-kun it's nothing to be embarrassed about, it happens to everyone." "So I suppose you heard. How long exactly have you been here?" "Long enough…" Naruto let his words fade off as he carefully sat the Raman down on the coffee table and positioned himself to where he was straddling Sasuke's quivering hips. "I was here long enough to hear you call out my name as you slept." Sasuke screwed his eyes shut in embarrassment. "Sasuke-kun, it's okay, I like you too. I really like you Sasuke-teme." With those softly spoken (FOR ONCE!) and very sexy, might I add, words Naruto kissed the raven, with the passion of 1000 men. Naruto had been in love for Sasuke, for a very long time, he didn't say "I love you" because he knew inside, that, secretly those were the words from the tough Uchiha's past, that he feared the most. Slowly Sasuke was beginning to respond to the kiss. This was all too embarrassing for him, because aside from the time he and Naruto had accidentally kissed at the academy, he had no experience at all while Naruto seemed to know what he was doing. Sasuke hated that Naruto was more experienced than him, he also hate the fact that he was let's just say more, sensitive_, _than Naruto. Carefully, the shy blushing Sasuke unzipped Naruto's jacket and hesitantly tugged at the corner of his sleeve. Taking the hint, the blonde removed his shirt, exposing his beautiful tan chest. The raven moaned as Naruto stroked the flesh from his ribcage to hip lightly with his fingernail. Every delicious sound that slipped from Sasuke's lips just made Naruto that much harder. Sasuke blushed as he snuck his hand down into the blonde's pants and began to shyly rub and massage him through the thin fabric of his boxers. Naruto threw his head back, closed his eyes, and bit his lip to the point that a droplet of blood seeped out. The raven headed one reached up, and lapped the red liquid from his lips. It had a special taste to it, it tasted indescribable, it tasted…well it tasted, Naruto. Naruto wanted sasuke so badly it hurt. His groin was painfully hard as the raven massaged him through his boxers. Naruto just wanted to flip him over and fuck him into the mattress. He wanted to fuck him tell he was screaming his name. Naruto wanted to watch the beautiful boy orgasm over and over again. He wanted Sasuke to fall asleep in his arms so he could watch him breathe and feel his heart beat. Naruto wanted every part of Sasuke, not just sex, he wanted to love him and take care of him. Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when the thin boy began squirming and whining beneath him. The blonde knew that Sasuke wanted to have sex with him, but he never had expected him to be the submissive one, Naruto liked this too. But he was fully aware that Sasuke did have control issues and that there were some things he just needed to do himself, or he would feel like he had no control over the situation. This feeling would make Sasuke get up and run, he _**needed**_ to feel like he was in control. Sasuke had stopped massaging Naruto as he himself was so hard that it hurt, he needed attention NOW. The raven whimpered, feeling neglected. Naruto took the hint and began to run his fingers up and down Sasuke's pale nude chest, stopping to take one of his perk pink nipples into his mouth. He bit down hard, bringing tears to Sasuke's eyes. Then the blonde sucked and kissed it as to apologize for the pain he had caused. The raven let out a small mewl and pulled Naruto closer to his overly sensitive body. Then suddenly Sasuke pushed Naruto off him to where the tan one was now on his back, as Sasuke worked his way down the others body stopping to lick and suck on his hip bone and to dip his tongue into his navel. Finally he took Naruto's length into his mouth and began to lightly lick his slit, Naruto's hips thrusted up into the raven's warm wet cavern as he let out a loud husky moan. The raven headed one gently stroked the part of the shaft that he couldn't fit into his mouth. That was all Naruto could take, he exploded into the skilled mouth. Sasuke swallowed every last drop. The fox switched their positions again, and whispered into the Uchiha's ear "Prepare yourself." His teme looked pleased that Naruto hadn't attempted to prepare him; he knew very well that this was one thing his beautiful raven had to control. The teme licked his own fingers and inserted one at a time, groaning at the intrusion. He began to move up and down slowly until he hit the spot deep within him that made his vision flash white and to throw his head back and moan/scream. Naruto knew that Sasuke was ready; since his eyes were still screwed shut the blonde took the liberty to remove Sasuke's fingers and replace it with the head of his member. The raven moaned as the fox pushed himself in, slowly, too slow for his liking. Sasuke rammed himself back onto Naruto, the fox took the hint and began to move deep within him. "Ugh! Naruto! Fa-sater! Harder! Please Naru-"Naruto complied to the request knowing that this was just another one of those control things. Naruto and Sasuke both felt their orgasms coming, quickly Naruto reached in front to begin pumping his teme's member just to have his hand slapped away. "Hn" Naruto chuckled "Always a control freak…" Their orgasms rippled through their bodies. Sasuke screamed Naruto's name and Naruto screamed Sasuke's. Everything was perfect, as Naruto collapsed upon the pale one under him. "I-" Sasuke cut him off "I love you Naruto" Naruto smiled "I love you too teme." The two boys lay on the soiled bed sheets, Sasuke in Naruto's arms. Sasuke was already asleep; Naruto stroked his hair and listened to him breath in and out. His heart was beating evenly; it was music to Naruto's ears. The fox's dream was slowly coming true. He had someone now, someone to love and protect. But Sasuke would always be a control freak. He would decide when they had sex, what they ate, and where and when something would take place. But oddly enough Naruto was content with this…. The next morning Sasuke awoke in the arms of his newly found blonde boyfriend. He smiled as he cuddled into the warm chest. They were both alone, now they both had someone. That's all they would need to be happy… 3


End file.
